darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
754
The werewolf attacks Beth, but Barnabas is able to scare it off with his silver-headed cane. Synopsis : The year is 1897 at the great estate of Collinwood, and this night a new horror hides in the forests surrounding the house. As the full moon signals an evil transformation, a child has disappeared and one woman knows who and what may be tracking him as he runs from anyone who tries to find him. Jamison goes to see his mother and asks her to make up with his father. Laura tells her son that Edward would never forgive her. Jamison begs his mother to keep him away from the school, and she invites him to go away with her. Edward and Barnabas save Beth, who faints. The werewolf watches them. Jamison goes to the cottage. They talk about Quentin leaving. Jamison seems to talk fondly of Quentin and Laura thought he now hated Quentin. The fire in the fireplace is very high. Laura tells Jamison that where she wants to take him and Nora, time is different, there is no time and people there pay no attention to time. She tells him there the sun is always shining and it is always warm. It is filled with special people. She wants to leave tonight with him. Edward believes the wolf ran like a man. Barnabas thinks Jamison could be with his mother. Laura has the scarab out and calls to Nora. Edward interrupts her. He tells her Jamison is missing. Laura says, "You do have difficulty with Jamison and Nora, don’t you? One of them always seems to be slipping away from you." Beth hears howlings. Barnabas comes in to Collinwood and asks Beth, "Where's Quentin?" Edward calls the police. Barnabas will go to the Cottage. He has no idea that Quentin is the werewolf. He thinks Quentin might be there. He wants to settle Laura tonight. Jamison feels ill. Barnabas goes to the Cottage and finds the scarab. Laura catches Barnabas there and takes the scarab back. Jamison is delirious. Barnabas takes him out. Laura threatens him that he will pay for this. Memorable quotes : Jamison: I don't know how I feel about anybody anymore. ---- : Laura: Oh, Jamison, it will be so marvelous. There's a whole other world. Not like this. Beautiful. Even time is different. : Jamison: It couldn't be. Time is the same everywhere. Only the hours change, but that's all. : Laura: Where I will take you, there is no time. ---- : Barnabas: A werewolf at Collinwood. It must be connected somehow to Chris Jennings. ---- : Laura: You do have difficulty with Jamison and Nora, don't you? One of them always seems to be slipping away from you. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins * Terry Crawford as Beth * David Henesy as Jamison Collins * Alex Stevens as Werewolf (credited as Stunts Coordinator) Background information and notes Production * Barnabas transforming from a bat outside a window to appear inside a room is shown as a special effect for the first time. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: I know why I am here. (Barnabas says Chris is why he is here.) * TIMELINE: Jamison agrees to go away with Laura tonight. Laura will make Barnabas pay for taking Jamison away before this night is over. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise of the previous episode's final scene with the Werewolf perched on a rock above Beth, Louis Edmonds stands on the right side of the screen with his back to the camera. He steps out of the shot just as it switches to another camera angle. * Louis Edmonds flubs when he tells Laura not to lie to him, "If you're Laura... lying... Laura." * Jonathan Frid flubs his line when he grabs Jamison to take him out of the cottage. He says something to Laura/Diana Millay like "Remember, you have got no mind," or "Remember, you dot no mine." * There is a long pause during the conversation between Diana Millay and Jonathan Frid. It seems what happened is that David Henesy missed his cue to come out of the bedroom. The dialogue picks back up when he appears. * The credit for Robert Costello vanishes, re-appears and then the roll starts. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 754 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 754 - The Hunger GamesCategory:Dark Shadows episodes